Another rizzles
by butchslash
Summary: that sofa and those women, one shot i think.
1. Chapter 1

another rizzles first time

"how could he leave like that Maura? I don't know what I did wrong...?" I felt tears running down my face and dripping onto my hand as I looked upon them, they looked old, I hadn't noticed before. She pulled me into her arms and just held me as I cried on that very expensive shoulder.

"you did nothing wrong, he is a fool for not seeing how wonderful you are." her heat was seeping into me, I felt that I could move again I looked up at her face she reminded me of a long time ago.

" I didn't love him enough.. I didn't love him at all... he finally saw and he left.." I wiped my eyes as I let go of her and as she put her arm around as she does when trying comfort someone giving me that line of contact knowing that she is there.

"sure you did, you married him after all."

"only because it was expected of me, my mother was -nagging and I liked him more than any other guy. I did my best but there was no love it's the betrayal that hurts." I saw the glint of her blond hair in the corner of my eye it reminded me again of Maria my best friend in school, my friend that would kiss me in secluded places. He had seen the way I looked at Maura. He had confronted me and I don't really lie all that well and he had simply said And you wonder why I went and found love elsewhere? we are over. I looked at her again she was looking at me with a small frown it made her look adorable and could almost hear the wheels turning in her head. My feelings for her stabbed at me telling me with Him gone there was more time for us and joy mixed with despair and guilty grief.

"sweetie what do you mean the GUY you liked most?" her voice held surprise and a small something else, it sounded almost like hope. I got of her sofa keenly feeling the loss of contact.

"I need something to drink" I moved into the kitchen and took a bear, she took it from me and told me of alcohol and depression, she told me of guilt and depression, and she told me of repressed emotion, religion somehow she kept talking and I just kept listening she was working herself up to something.

"Sweetie" she put her hand on my cheek holding my gaze with hers "are you trying to tell me that you are a lesbian?" Panic guilt and fear rushed through me, tumbling and tearing at my insides I averted my eyes from hers and nodded slightly confirming her suspicions. she didn't pull back like I expected she threw herself at me hugging me, pressing into me telling me everything would be okay. I could feel all of her against me, that feeling pushed away the guilt and for a moment I just felt her. Her body her smell her soft breath against my ear telling me not to be afraid. I tried to step away from her before she could feel my heart beating faster and my nipples growing hard but she stepped with me pressing me against the counter, she leaned back a bit glanced down at my chest then at my lips as our eyes met mine full of fear and arousal hers full of determination, soft and safe.

"Even if he left you will never be alone, I will be here, I will love you..." She leaned in and kissed me lighting fires in my soul and waking a body that had been asleep for such a long time. I moaned and held onto her as her hands started to travel touching every part of me. she undid my blouse caressing my skin reassuring me that I was loved and wanted. As she kissed my neck I couldn't help but tip my head back and moan, when her hand fund its way up the inside of my thigh I was already so close to coming undone that I had no will to protest or think at all, my world had shrunken into her touch, nothing else was there, only her.

"God I need you Maura" I whispered afraid to hear my voice uttering those words, not wanting to break the spell. she Pushed my skirt up around my waist and felt my arousal through my panties, it was electrifying I push against her hand willing her to increase the teasing soft touch.

"you are so wet but do you really want this? do you want me?" hesitating for the first she looked into my eyes looking for something.

"god yes Maura I wanted you for such a long time. please..." I pulled her face to mine and kissed her hard, bruising our lips together. she had me sit on the edge of the kitchen counter as she slid my underwear to the floor and soon her fingers where inside me as she held me with her other arm and suckled my breasts, I came loudly throwing my head back with a loud almost screaming moan.

R&I R&I R&I R&I R&I

Jane was happy. Everybody should be in love. She was going to Maura's house, she was even considering setting her mother up with Korsak. She was going to stop by her mom but she wasn't in the guesthouse funny that since she had been fairly sure to find her there, the car was home oh well maybe she was at Maura's, she could tell them both about her wonderful day, throwing up the back door she saw her own mother throwing her head back in ecstasy as her best friend was fucking her.

"what the...!"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note, a long one, no chapter. (since I can only make one rewiev-comment)

I feel the need to address some of the rewievs first the ones that are about the story itself, yes the grammar sucks some of it intentionaly some not, since we are in a mind that's fairly stressed out she would be rambling I'm sure. And no you are right this is not a serious story in any way just something that stuck in my brain after reading the 112th story of Angela walking in on Jane and Maura. What would be the reaction if I switched the characters around? Now that's one of the reasons for posting this the other one is the conformity of R&I fanfiction. The same people in the same type story over and over. I wondered why. I got my answer write something out of the box and expect to be bullied, interesting sideinformation is all the follows this story got in just a few hours.

Now to all the "you are sick I'm outraged at this, you asshole"-type people out there; 1, sex between to adults that aren't related is not in any form or shape incest. . . and if you think it is wouldn't that reasoning make Jane and Maura sisters and most of R&I all about incest? 2; I am neither sick nor and asshole and you should try to find other amusements then bulling people online. 3, I think I'll write another chapter just for you.

And lastly to those who got it, I went for some eeewww and some laughs of I can't belive she did that!-lols glad to see someone understood.


End file.
